Veeka Memo: Autobot FireFighting Training
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: This is VeekaIzhanez's story when I was in Civil Defence Camp where I was watching the firefighting training of the Autobots.


**Veeka Memo : Autobot FireFighting Training  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Actually, I want to tell you when I was in holiday after 30 May, I attended one-day camp of Civil Defence Cadet with my pals. Of course I was in one department in Malaysia, right? When I was there, I learnt of first-aid treatment also fire-fighting skills. But this time, I want to tell you about what did I imagine of my friends in TFA version. Whatever, Enjoy.**

Hour 1650, Civil Defence Department, Butterworth, Penang, Malaysia.  
VeekaIzhanez is walking down to the parking lot with my friends to see the demonstration of fire-fighting skills of my friends. They re six of them, but I have remembering some of them. Actually, they re involved in state level of fire-fighting training. They ve passed in level 1 and 2. Now, they re want to learn of this training in level 3. It s going harder.  
Back to my story, I m sitting on the ground to see the demonstration. I see there are six my pals are walking to the advisor teacher. Then, I m closing my eyes

* * *

When I m opening my eyes, I m in Detroit city! I m not sure about it, but I feel that I m in modern surrounding, I feel that I ve trapped in another world. Then, I see there are five Autobots are walking toward their commander.  
There are **Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Ratchet, and Bulkhead** walking toward somebots, they re stop walking and salute to him.  
He is** Ultra Magnus**.

"Commander, my name is Optimus Prime, reports there are five of us in this team,"

" Allright, Optimus Prime. Today, I ll give you one task of fire-fighting skills.. look at that scene, "

That five bots are staring toward something. There are one nozel, two hoses and hydrant key-bar and this is one hydrant 5 metre from the scene.  
At the same time, there are five another Autobots are looking after them. From left, he is a blue-bot, looks egoist and he is stroking his chin softly, he is **Sentinel Prime**. Next to him, a white bot with cool style. He is **Jazz**. Also the jet-twin, **Jetfire and Jetstorm** are watching the demonstration. And the right one, he is look alone and calm. He is **Blurr**.

After that, Jetfire is called out from his position to start the fire.

"Look at that tools there. I want your team are 2 metre from that tools and you give an order to them to put out the fire in limited time given," said Ultra Magnus.

"Okay, commander. I ll follow the order," said Optimus Prime.

Then, Optimus Prime gives an order to his team and they re follow his order. Then, they re look ready for their task. With observed by Ultra Magnus and the Elite Guards, we see that the four Autobots are ready for their roles.  
_"Autobot FireFighting Training 1, one stream, 200 feet, one nozel, hydrant pump, team, move!"_ Optimus Prime gives an order.

With the limited time of 2 minutes, these four Autobots are getting their tools.  
Bumblebee gets a nozel.  
Bulkhead and Prowl get the hose, one for each.  
Ratchet gets the hydrant key-bar.  
First, I see Bumblebee installs the nozel to the male cuppling of first hose and then, the female cuppling of that hose is contact with the male cuppling of second hoses. Ratchet is unlocking the hydrant with that key-bar. When it is successfully unlocked, the female cuppling of the second hose is contact with the hydrant. Each hoses is 200 metre away and they re put out the fire for a 15 seconds.  
Finally, they re successfully put out the fire in 1 minutes 45 seconds.

"We did it!" said Bumblebee, excitely.  
"Don t be too excited, bots! You ll be going down," said Sentinel Prime.  
"Hey, who told you to.. Enough, Bumblebee. We have more task to do," said Optimus Prime.

A few minutes later, Jetfire is starts the fire while Jetstorm is getting one more hoses and this team is ready for their task.  
"Optimus Prime, do this task 2 minutes from now," said Ultra Magnus.  
_"Autobot FireFighting Training 2, one stream, 300 feet, one nozel, hydrant pump, team, move!"_ Optimus Prime gives an order.

With the limited time of 2 minutes, these four Autobots are getting their tools.  
Bumblebee gets a nozel and the hose.  
Bulkhead and Prowl get the hose, one for each.  
Ratchet gets the hydrant key-bar.  
First, I see Bumblebee installs the nozel to first hoses and then he installs it to the male cuppling of second hose and then, the female cuppling of that hose is contact with the male cuppling of third one. Ratchet is unlocking the hydrant with that key-bar. When it is successfully unlocked, the female cuppling of the third hose is contact with the hydrant. Each hoses is 300 metre away and they re put out the fire for a 20 seconds.  
Finally, they re successfully put out the fire in 1 minutes 50 seconds.

"Look, brother. They re so awesome," said Jetfire.  
"Yeah, brother. We wanna to be like them, right?" said Jetstorm.  
"Huh! You think they re awesome? From me, they re just a rubbish!" said Sentinel Prime.  
"Maybe they re can do the next level as we can do, you dig?" said Jazz.  
" Whatthekinddoyousaid?" said Blurr.  
And this scene is repeated again. But suddenly, they ve one trouble here.

"Optimus Prime, for this task, you need one more member. So, where is he?" asked Ultra Magnus.  
"Actually, she.." replied Optimus Prime.  
And then, **Sari Sumdac** is running toward them and join the team.  
"Sari, why are you come here? Only Autobots are involved," whispered Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee, keep quiet! Sari also the Autobots like us too," said Optimus Prime.  
"Allright, Optimus Prime. Do this task 1 minutes 30 seconds from now," said Ultra Magnus.  
And then

_" Autobot FireFighting Training 3, one stream, 300 feet, one nozel, one extended hoses, hydrant pump, team, move!"_ Optimus Prime gives them an order.  
With the limited time of 1 minutes 30 seconds, these four Autobots and one girl are getting their tools.  
Sari gets a nozel.  
Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl get the hose, one for each.  
Ratchet gets the hydrant key-bar.  
First, I see Sari installs the nozel to first hoses and then he installs it to the male cuppling of second hose and then, the female cuppling of that hose is contact with the male cuppling of third hoses. Ratchet is unlocking the hydrant with that key-bar. When it is successfully unlocked, the female cuppling of the third hose is contact with the hydrant. Each hoses is 300 metre away and they re put out the fire for a 30 seconds.

Unfortunately, the fire is going worst. Prowl is running toward Ratchet and he says, _"Slow down the hydrant,"_  
Then, Ratchet is slowing down the water flow while Prowl is getting the extended hoses.  
After that, the second and the third hoses are cut down and that extended host is continue and make the 8-shape. They re start to put out the fire.  
Finally, they re successfully put out the fire in 1 minutes 28 seconds. That s too close.

"Now, you have one more level to solve to pass this task," said Ultra Magnus.  
"I think they re should be failed. What else?" said Sentinel Prime.  
" Whatelsedoyouwanttodo?" said Blurr.  
"Huh.. this bots.."

And then, the same activity is repeated once again.  
"Optimus Prime, do this task 1 minutes from now," said Ultra Magnus.  
_"Autobot FireFighting Training 4, one stream, 300 feet, 2 nozels, 1 breaching, hydrant pump, team, move!"_ Optimus Prime gives an order.

And then, all the five Autobots and one girl are getting their tools.  
Sari gets a nozel.  
Bumblebee gets another nozel and hoses.  
Prowl gets the breaching.  
Optimus Prime and Bulkhead get the hoses, one each.  
Ratchet gets the hydrant key-bar.  
First, I see Sari installs the first nozel to the breaching and then Bumblebee installs the second nozel to the breaching. Then, it combined to the male cuppling of first hose and then, the female cuppling of that hose is contact with the male cuppling of second hoses and third hoses. Ratchet is unlocking the hydrant with that key-bar. When it is successfully unlocked, the female cuppling of the third hose is contact with the hydrant. Each hoses is 300 metre away and they re put out the fire for a 30 seconds.  
"Prime, this fire is uncontrollable," said Ratchet.  
"Ratchet, you need to increase the pressue of water flow," said Optimus Prime.  
"I can t! It s going to maximum level, We need to get near to put out it, "

Then, they re walking slowly to the fire to finish their task. Only 20 seconds left.  
"I need you to not be too near with the fire," said Ultra Magnus, but they re still going forward.  
Only 10 seconds left, the fire is still not put out.  
9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1.

At last, they re successfully finishing their task. They re cheering together.  
"Yeah! "

Unfortunately, there are some soots come out from that fire.  
"We re.." said Bumblebee.  
"Optimus Prime, I m sorry to say, your team are failed to pass this level of this firefighting training," said Ultra Magnus.  
"That s allright, commander. Maybe I ll made the best after this," said Optimus Prime.  
And then, I m walking toward them and

* * *

"Veeka! Veeka! Wake up! We need to go home," persuade my advisor teacher, tapping my shoulder to wake me up. Now, I m walking to the bus to return to my school so I can go home that evening. And about the demonstration of fire-fighting training.. maybe I ve missed it!

The End

Moral Value: Finish your task as a team.

**A/N: Now, VeekaIzhanez is received the participation certificate of that camp from my teacher and I keep it in my closet. That s all.**


End file.
